


Фотография

by beresklet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Она идеальная! Просто портрет наших родственных душ!</p><p>Остальные 1D смотрят на них, как на клинических психопатов, но привычно и как-то обречённо молчат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фотография

**Author's Note:**

> Nickelback - Photograph

Гарри просыпается среди ночи от ощущения пустоты. Так бывает всегда, когда он спит один, или же когда Томмо ненадолго отлучается. Он шарит рукой по холодным простыням рядом, поднимает голову, торопливо оглядывается и тянет встревоженно:

\- Лу-у?

Замолкает.

Тот сидит на полу у кровати, так, чтобы яркий монитор не мешал спать ему, Стайлсу. На голых плечах призрачным покрывалом дрожат блики света, голова в наушниках кажется непомерно большой по сравнению с шеей. Кудрявому вдруг становится зябко – то ли от осенней прохлады за окном, то ли от пронзительного ощущения хрупкости видения перед ним.  
Он, сминая одеяло, переползает ближе к парню и обнимает, опуская подбородок на теплую кожу, рассеивая наваждение. Тот откликается сразу же, стягивает наушники, прислоняется виском к виску.

\- Чего ты не спишь?

\- Это я у тебя хотел спросить, - хрипловато произносит Стайлс, оглаживая ладонью его взъерошенные короткие пряди, - Полтретьего.

\- Я тут… - Луи качает головой в сторону монитора. - Фото смотрел.

\- Ностальгия?

В его голосе слышится усталость и как будто досада:

\- Я кое-что ищу, но никак не могу найти, - он переключается на браузер, щёлкает клавишами, и добавляет задумчиво, словно себе самому, - И, похоже, не найду вообще.

Кончиками пальцев Гарри бездумно скользит по его руке. Ему не нужно усилий, чтобы почувствовать настроение Томлинсона – оно витает в воздухе горьким ароматом полыни и пижмы, трогает ресницы неуловимым грустным дуновением. И он ждёт, чутко ловя каждое изменение в дыхании, что эта печаль уйдёт.

На экране мелькают лица. Их самих, остальных парней, фанатов и телохранителей... множество поз, улыбок, микрофонов, даже бананов. Фото такие живые, так много воспоминаний стоит за каждым из них, что кажется – это открытые двери назад, в прошлое.

Стайлс, хоть и не испытывает особого удовольствия от просмотра такого контента, невольно увлекается.

\- … А после мы, кажется, надрались в хлам все вместе.

\- В хлам был только ты! Остальные пытались тебя убедить, что простыня – не саван, а ты не привидение.

\- Кентервильское.

\- Вот-вот. А это? Ты помнишь?

\- Еще бы. Тогда мы с тобой первый раз поссорились, – Луи глядит искоса, издевательски выпячивая нижнюю губу и сдвигая брови. Стайлс делает вид, что не замечает этого, и продолжает, - И я просил у тебя прощения. Всю ночь.

\- Не ври, под утро ты отключился.

\- Ты отключился ещё раньше! 

\- А тут… тут ты безбожно исковеркал мою любимую песню. И тебя потом за это чуть не убили.

\- Ещё скажи, что тебе не понравилось, - такую самоуверенную улыбку Стайлса Луи чувствует кожей, щекой, которой касаются его губы, и не может не улыбаться в ответ.

\- Это было самое романтичное на свете признание в любви, Хаз, но…

\- Да плевать на «но»… ох, ничего себе. 

Арт, рисунок в нежной бежевой гамме. Неровные линии, как будто выведенные дрожащей рукой, но их точная небрежность поражает. Два обнажённых тела, тонкие контуры тату и такая знакомая, любимая до дрожи в низу живота поза…

Среди сотен целомудренных и ни к чему не обязывающих фото это – как случайное прикосновение к чему-то интимному. Как мазок кистью по ещё не высохшему маслу, пугающий и завораживающий одновременно. 

Стайлс облизывает пересохшие губы, Луи совершенно неосознанно повторяет его движение, и ни один из них не спешит листать дальше.

Полынная горечь в воздухе щиплет глаза.

Томлинсон закрывает ноутбук, поднимается на ноги, и Гарри слышит вздох, который он пытается скрыть. 

В темноте его почти не видно – лишь силуэт, обрисованный рассеянной полутенью уличного фонаря. 

\- Понимаешь… - задумчиво и тихо, - я хотел найти такое фото, чтобы, глядя на него, можно было сразу сказать: мы с тобой вместе.

\- Ты в чем-то сомневаешься? Или хочешь повесить его на стену, как семейную реликвию? – в низком голосе искрятся смешинки, и Луи это задевает. Он оборачивается порывисто, обхватывает себя руками.

\- Просто я устал от всех прятаться, Хаз. Я тоже хочу, например, запостить в Инстаграм нашу с тобой фотку и сказать, что у меня самый лучший парень в Галактике. Не представляешь, как бесит, что нельзя поцеловать тебя тогда, когда мне хочется, и что нельзя прикасаться на людях. Черт, я себя чувствую последним идиотом!.. А Элеонор…

Гарри быстро оказывается рядом, дёргает его к себе и увлекает к кровати. Тема Элеонор взрывоопасная, и лучше загасить огонь в самом начале, чем собирать потом с щёк его бессильные слёзы.

Луи замолкает и повинуется, с трудом глотая еще сотни три горьких слов. Поддерживаемый сильными руками, опускается спиной на простыни, раскрывается, принимая в объятия, позволяя вжаться в себя – пах в пах.

Он знает, что Стайлсу неприятны эти разговоры. Не потому, что они часты и однообразны, а потому, что он чувствует то же самое. И, как и Луи, ничего не может с этим поделать.

Гарри молчит, неторопливо лаская языком его шею, ключицы, грудь. Волосы свежим ручьём скользят по коже вслед за лёгкими касаниями губ. Луи ерошит непослушную копну, пропускает кудри между пальцев, в темноте наощупь угадывает широкие плечи, привычно цепляется за них, словно спасаясь от своих страхов. Как будто в этот стотысячный раз их близости ему еще есть чего бояться.

Движения плавные, как в невесомости, и мыслей в голове не остается совсем. Руки на боках, на животе, бёдрах. Они кружат и гладят, щекочут и разминают мышцы, пуская под кожей струйки тепла. Вот ладонь дразняще накрывает промежность, надавливает, сжимает, дожидаясь сладкой судороги – и в следующий миг медленно стягивает тонкие боксеры.

Парень отстраняется. Над изголовьем кровати зажигается бра, потом – светильник на тумбочке.

Томмо не знает, сколько времени ему нужно смотреть на Стайлса, чтобы насмотреться вдосталь. Чтобы эти мягкие губы, смешной нос и внимательные глаза, выученные до последней чёрточки, наконец перестали притягивать его взгляд. Он не знает – и не хочет знать, впитывая всё это в себя заново раз за разом, как впервые. С чистого листа.

Он поднимается, целует его подбородок, губы, обхватывает за шею, а в висках пульсирует шальной прилив неожиданного счастья: сейчас не нужно делить эту красоту с шакальими объективами камер и толпами фанатов, не нужно сдерживаться под строгими взглядами менеджеров, отслеживающими каждое прикосновение.

Наконец-то…

Гарри укладывает его обратно, склоняется сверху снова. Смотрит, чуть улыбаясь, в глаза, касается пальцами щеки, легко надавливает указательным на нижнюю губу - и чертит длинную линию до самого члена. Который спустя секунду вбирает в рот…  
И, положив вторую руку – с телефоном – на живот Луи, делает селфи.

\- Что ты… о-ох!..

Он слишком хорошо знает, что нравится Томмо, но в этот раз нарочно оттягивает разрядку. Пальцы путаются в кудрях, стоны похожи на плач, а бёдра дрожат от напряжения. Гарри делает еще два или три фото, а потом сжимает его член губами и терзает языком так, что Луи заходится стонами, задыхается, мотает из стороны в сторону головой - и замирает, прижимая голову к своему паху, содрогаясь и почти не дыша.

\- Лу, - шепчет Стайлс, - Лу…

В этих простых звуках столько чувства, что у Томлинсона от нежности почему-то щемит в груди. Он тянется к парню губами, слизывает с его языка свой собственный вкус… и, послушный его рукам, поворачивается на живот.

Эта поза, как на том арте… Гарри подхватывает его за бёдра, помогает подняться на колени и надавливанием ладони просит прогнуться глубже. Внутри у Луи всё дрожит от предвкушения, а член стоит снова. И он в который раз ловит себя на мысли, что ему безумно нравится, когда Гарри ведёт.

Чуткие пальцы на мошонке, надавливающие, потирающие, ласковые… и вот оно. Касание волос – и влажное юркое тепло между ягодиц. Он толкается в него языком, вылизывает, щекочет, изводит, вжимаясь лицом, целуя. Луи кричит в голос, падает взмокшей грудью на простыни и дышит взахлёб – ощущения каждый раз такие острые, словно он всё еще тот семнадцатилетний пацан, так легко заводящийся от одного только взгляда пронзительных зелёных глаз…

Снова фото, ещё и ещё – он понимает это скорее умом, нежели слышит ушами – в них звенит кровь, несущаяся со скоростью ветра.

А потом парень проталкивает в него палец, и он перестает замечать, слышать, осознавать. Превращается в один сгусток удовольствия, в клубок стонущих нервных окончаний, бьющихся в экстазе, задыхающийся, мокрый от пота и семени – и полностью, абсолютно, невероятно, космически счастливый.

Головка обжигает колечко мышц калёным железом. Больше всего на свете Луи нравится именно этот момент - когда влажная твердость надавливает, но не входит, раскрывает вход, двигаясь из стороны в сторону, вниз-вверх… в животе словно затягивается узел, и где-то внутри медленно тает ледяной осколок, холодком скользя по нервам. Стайлс знает это. И комнату пронизывают звонкие вскрики.

У него самого уже нет никаких сил терпеть. Он делает последнее фото, отбрасывает телефон в нагромождение подушек на полу и одним движением переворачивает Луи на спину. И врывается – языком в рот, членом в тесный, почти раскалённый жар, бесповоротно и отчаянно. Потому что им обоим сейчас больно, но воли остановиться уже ни у кого не хватит. 

И оба забываются, отдаваясь рваным синкопам ритма, бешенству темпа и друг другу – так, что перестают понимать, где заканчивается один и начинается другой.

А потом Луи роняет Гарри на подушки, из последних сил натягивает одеяло ему до подбородка и прижимается со спины, стискивая руками, целуя плечо. А Гарри накрывает его ладони своими и, уже засыпая, думает о том, что совершенно не хочет, чтобы наступало завтра.

***

Утром – жёсткие временные рамки. Подъём, зарядка, душ, завтрак, зоркие глаза менеджера - и ни единого глотка вольного воздуха. Репетиция. 

На интервью хочется выть от скуки и спать.

Гарри справляется неплохо, а вот Лу приходится тяжко. Стайлс видит по его лицу, понимает по шуткам на грани бреда и взглядам, которые он бросает на него – Томмо готов взбунтоваться, сделать что-нибудь глупое, насолив тем самым и своим надзирателям, и самому себе.

Осторожно, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, Гарри вытягивает из заднего кармана брюк телефон. Минутой позже через два стула от него Луи непринуждённо выпрямляется и незаметным движением, замаскированным под разминание поясницы, точно так же достает свой.

Конспирация на уровне русских резидентов середины двадцатого века. И не понять непосвященному, что один отослал второму сообщение.

Стайлс не сводит с него жадного взгляда, занавешенного упавшей на брови чёлкой – со стороны кажется, что он смотрит или на Лиама, или Найла, или искоса – на девушку с микрофоном.

Спокойное лицо Томлинсона ожесточается. Чётче проступают скулы, между бровей залегает сосредоточенная складка, а губы сжимаются так плотно, что белеют от напряжения.

Гарри пугается до чёрных точек перед глазами. Ему кажется, что он только растравил рану, которую вчера ночью удалось немного залечить, и теперь взрыв последует незамедлительно. Теперь ему совсем плевать на то, что ему могут сказать после интервью. Он прячет телефон и прожигает глазами Луи, мысленно уговаривая: посмотри на меня, посмотри, посмотри же. Он не знает, что сможет сделать, как сдержать его… И когда тот поднимает на него взгляд, то от облегчения хочется прыгать выше Эвереста: в серых зрачках плещутся озера, моря, океаны смеха.

Луи быстро вскидывает брови и тут же бесстрастно отворачивается, и остаток интервью Стайлс проводит в муках непонимания – что же могло так рассмешить Томмо во вчерашнем фото?

Он отправил ему одно из последних – ягодицы Лу, его собственная рука и бедра, прижатые к ним, на втором плане лицо парня, искаженное желанием, приоткрытые губы и зажмуренные глаза - которое наспех отредактировал сегодня утром. Добавил дату и надписал в уголке одно-единственное слово: «вместе». А теперь Томлинсон едва не лопается от смеха, как закупоренный вулкан. Крыша поехала?..

Из зала он выскакивает на первой космической. Они очень долго, просто бесконечно идут к стоянке, останавливаясь около каждой группы журналистов и продираясь через толпы фанатов, и только когда оказываются в автобусе, Гарри, наконец, ловит Луи за локоть. И тот начинает ржать. Заходится, откидывая голову назад, во весь голос, не стесняясь, отмахиваясь от Лиама, воды и успокоительного и сдаваясь только в руки Стайлсу.

Тот растерянно ждёт, пока весь смех из его парня улетучится.

Отсмеявшись, Томмо вытирает ладонью слёзы:

\- Ох, Хаз, это самое охуенное наше с тобой фото, - он закидывает руки ему на шею, и все остальные парни вежливо и незаметно отворачиваются, - Мы закажем фотообои, обязательно.

\- А что не так-то? – осторожно уточняет Гарри, всматриваясь в счастливое раскрасневшееся лицо и прикидывая, не пора ли связаться с психиатром. Луи, чуть отстранившись, демонстрирует ему телефон.

\- Ты получился потрясающе. Я тоже вроде вышел… ничего так.

С экрана на Стайлса смотрит бомж, три недели беспробудного запоя проживший под железнодорожным мостом.

Пакля вместо волос, под красными глазами, полуприкрытыми веками, синие мешки. А взгляд!.. помесь сенбернара и чайки, та же вялость и бессмысленность. Губами бомж обнимает головку подозрительно знакомого члена…

Луи ржет всю дорогу до отеля, прерываясь только, чтобы выпить воды, и лепетание Гарри – он-де просто перепутал то, что должен был отправить, с тем, что должен был удалить – только раззадоривают его еще сильней.

\- Она идеальная! Просто портрет наших родственных душ!

Остальные 1D смотрят на них, как на клинических психопатов, но привычно и как-то обречённо молчат.


End file.
